life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Sean and Lyla
This article is meant to give a deeper and more detailed look at the relationship between Sean Diaz and Lyla Park and its development throughout Life is Strange 2. Background Lyla is into skateboarding just like her best friend Sean. When he asks her via text message if she's "ready to grind," she replies that she's got her new wheels and will see him at the park. She seems to enjoy skateboarding as she tells Sean she will be there an hour before his proposed meeting time. Her interest in skateboarding is also supported by page 5 in Sean's journal where he has sketched her hanging out with two guys, one of which holds a skateboard. She is a fan of a punk-rock band called "Misty Mice". When Sean tells her he is working on a school night (Monday) just so he can buy a Misty Mice ticket for her birthday, she reacts with complete excitement. The gig takes place on her birthday (October 1st) at The Late Bar which is situated at 203 1st & Pike Street, Seattle. (Wiki editor note: Will check with asset artist if "Ghoul Days" on the ticket asset is a support band or an extension of the band's name.) Like Sean, Lyla also has a job. She seems to work in a coffee shop or other drink-serving outlet as she complains to Sean in a text conversation that a customer wants another mocha. In a text message, Lyla mentions to Sean that someone named Anna wanted to go with them to an upcoming football game. It is unknown how they know Anna or how close they are to her. Lyla may be somewhat of a bad influence on Sean as he blames her for being late to school. Like Sean, she appears to enjoy recreational drug use, but she may partake in this more than Sean as he calls her a "stoner" in a text. Lyla is the one who takes charge of sorting the supply of weed for Eric's cabin party. Sean also comments that she eats too much, which could be linked to "the munchies" - a common side effect of smoking pot. Lyla suffers from insomnia and receives sleeping pills from her therapist, as discovered by reading her conversation with Sean on page 10 of his journal. Daniel Diaz seems to have a crush on Lyla, and Lyla playfully calls Daniel her boyfriend and her favorite Diaz. She scolds Sean when he's being mean to Daniel. Episode One - "Roads" TBA Episode Two - "Rules" We do not see Lyla in Episode Two but depending on Sean's choices in Episode 1 regarding whether to call Lyla, he has the option of calling her. If he chose not to call her however, her mother will answer and say she has been instated into a clinic because of not knowing what happened with Sean and Daniel showing how close they are. Sean can also use Stephen's computer in Episode Two and log into Facebook where he can see Lyla defending him in the comments, as well as past conversations about their life. Episode Five - "Wolves" TBA Memorable Quotes Gallery Screenshots Lyla first appearance.jpg|Lyla sneaking up to Sean. Lyla walking with Sean.jpg|Sean and Lyla walking home together. Lyla offering Sean a cigarette.jpg|Lyla offering Sean a cigarette. 20181021202812_1.jpg|Sean and Lyla smoking on the porch. LIS2 SC3.png|Sean and Lyla watching a passing plane. Lyla hugging Sean.jpg|Lyla hugging Sean before heading home. Photos LylaPark_SeanDiaz_skatepark.png|A photo of Sean, Lyla, and a friend from Sean's room. LIS2 MMS Dad SeanAndLyla.png|A photo of Lyla and Sean from a text conversation with Esteban. pt-br: Sean e Lyla ru:Шон и Лайла Category:Relationships (Season 2) Category:Relationships Category:Season 2